1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a video camera of the kind having a fade function.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Video cameras include camera-integrated type VTRs (video tape recorders). The camera-integrated type VTRs of the above-stated kind have been arranged, for example, to have fade-in and fade-out recording operations performed in the following manners:
(1) FIG. 1(a) of the accompanying drawings is a flow chart showing the fade-in recording operation. Referring to FIG. 1(a), a field of view to be recorded is set at a step S41. At a step S42, a fade key continues being pushed. Preparations are made for the fade-in recording. Step S43: The flow of operation waits until the whole picture changes to a fade color. Step S44: A trigger key (start/stop key) is pushed. Step S45: A check is made through an electronic viewfinder (EVF) or the like for the start of recording. Step S46: Upon confirmation of the start of recording, the fade key is released from the state of being continuously pushed. The fade-in recording is caused to begin in this manner.
(2) The fade-out recording operation is performed as shown in FIG. 1(b) which is a flow chart. Referring to FIG. 1(b), the fade key begins to continue being pushed at a step S47 when it is desired to terminate a recording operation. Step S48: The flow of operation waits for the end of a fade-out process (until the whole picture changes to a fade color). Step S49: Upon confirmation of the end of the fade-out process, the trigger key is pushed. The fade-out recording comes to an end.
(3) FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b) are flow charts showing another method for performing fade-in and fade-out recording operations. Referring to FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b), at a step S51 or S53, a fade key is pushed once prior to the start or end of a recording operation. Step S52 or S54: When a trigger key is pushed under this condition, the trigger key operation is recognized as a fade trigger key operation. Fade-in recording is automatically performed (recording begins after instantaneously changing the whole picture to a fade color by a quick fade), or fade-out recording is automatically performed (recording ends when the whole picture has changed to a fade color and the recording comes to make a pause).
The conventional operation examples (1), (2) and (3), however, have presented the following problems:
In the case of the operation example (1), a long period of time is required for changing the color of the whole picture to the fade color after pushing the fade key. (The same length of time is required also for the fade-out.) During the long period of time, therefore, the field of view might come to deviate while it is impossible to confirm the image desired immediately before the start of recording. Further, with the trigger key pushed, the fade key is released from the state of being pushed after the lapse of time required for the actual start of recording. However, since some length of time is required after the trigger key is pushed and before the actual start of recording, although the length of time is short, the timing of the start of recording tends to variously differ from the timing of the fade process in every case.
In the operation example (2), with the fade key continuing being pushed, the fade-out recording is terminated by pushing the trigger key upon completion of the fade process. The pushing operation on the fade key is troublesome as the fade key must continue being pushed until the end of the fade process. Besides, the state of the fade process and the timing of terminating the recording somewhat fluctuate in every case. It is, therefore, impossible to make the fade-out time constant.
In the event of the operation example (3), the function (normal-trigger or fade-trigger) of the trigger key must be selected and set beforehand. Therefore, in cases where recording must be quickly started or stopped, the operation tends to become too late.